Psych
by AquaQuadrant
Summary: They tell me twisted lies, and they tell me that they're helping me, but every passing day just drives me closer to insanity... (Human mental hospital AU. Rated T for mentions of abuse, self-harm, suicide, and other dark themes.)
1. Percy

Author's Note: I know this is way different than my usual, but I'm taking a poetry class and this happened. Basically it's a human AU where the Seven plus Rachel E. Dare and Nico are all in a mental hospital, for various reasons. I'm going to start with just doing everyone's POV once, but it might turn into an actual story. Idk. Constructive criticism welcomed. Oh, and if any of you read my other story, you can expect an update hopefully sometime before next Monday. This is just something I scribble down in my poetry notebook when the mood strikes me.

Thanks for reading! - Aqua.

* * *

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson.

_idontknow_

what to tell

YOU

about

ME

I guess I'm gifted in the looks department.

_dark/wind/blown/hair/sea/green/eyes/olive/skin_

But

I

T

D

O

E

S

N

T

M

A

T

T

E

R

**here.**

There are

LOTS

of

_~pretty~_

'people'

**here.**

Like that

*girl*

with the

_curly/blonde/hair/stormy/grey/eyes/tanned/skin_

or the

*girl*

with the

_crazy/red/hair/bright/green/eyes/porcelain/skin_

either way

**!IT!DOESN'T!MATTER!**

because

it doesn't make a

_d_**iF_f_**_e_R**e**_N**c**_**E**

they say I have

?a?m?n?e?s?i?a?

only a LITTLE

the past eight months

_-are-a-blur-_

**POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER**

they say I got

[**kidnapped**]

but I can't

:**R**E**M**E**M**B**E**R:

they say I have

**d **y_**Sl** e **x**i_A

(what do those words say?)

and

_ADHD_

(_can'tsitstillcan'tfocus_)

but that's not the

**PROBLEM**

episodes of

#_violence_#

fits of

d^e^l^i^r^i^u^m

Hal!**u**ci_n_At_i_0**n**$

a

**!DANGER!**

to

myself

and

others

I could blame it on my home life.

Absent (missingmissing**heleftme**missingmissingmissing**imisshim**missingmissing) father,

_-Busy-_ mother,

**{Abusive}** stepdad,

But. I. Don't.

I take my

_small/white/pills_

and sleep in my

_plain/white/bed_

in my

_bare/white/room_

-andIdon'tcomplain-

**_BECAUSE_**

I

T

D

O

E

S

N

T

M

A

T

T

E

R

anyways.

_**(TheyalsosayImighthavedepression)**_


	2. Annabeth

I am Annabeth Chase

and

I am a

_+genius+_

but

**[nobody knows]**

Since birth, I've had

:_Asperger's Syndrome_:

**(**little-to-no-social-skills**)**

{repetitive behavior repetitive behavior repetitive behavior}

A**_u_**_di_t**o****_R_**_y p_E**r****_c_**_e_P_t__**io**_n _D__**e**_**F**i_cI__**t**_

But that's okay.

LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS

of people have it

I was fine.

But then,

**I wasn't.**

a

r a**_N_**d_0_**m**_!_

/Mugging\

turned

**BAD**

_howcouldi_

*recover*

from

**RAPE**

?

That's an easy one

I

D

I

D

N

T

S**e**l**e**c**t**i**v**e (mutism)

They say

**[TRAPPED]**

Inside my mind

But

_They don't know_

I didn't

"tell them"

?W?h?y?

…

…

…

"She's a freak"

They say.

"She just wants"

**!ATTENTION!**

They say.

**S**e**l**e**c**t**i**v**e **(mute?)

~yes~

but not

S**e**l**e**c**t**i**v**e

**{DEAF}**

Sometimes I want to

"Tell them"

**But**

I can't find the

_.W.o.r.d.s._

?Who?could?understand?me?

My mother?

_(shedoesn'twantmesheleftme)_

My father?

_(hedoesn'tcareaboutme)_

My stepmom?

_(shehate'smeihateher)_

**NO**

I stay

(**QUIET**)

and i

|cut|

out

the

**PAIN**

That's what got me here in the first place.

_but_

it's fine now

I'll stay

(**quiet**)

and do a

+crossword puzzle+

or two

because

**{secretly}**

I am a

_+genius+_

_but_

N

O

B

O

D

Y

?u?n?d?e?r?s?t?a?n?d?s?


	3. Jason

My name's Jason Grace.

At least, that's what they

_"tell me "_

I

_"told them"_

when they

**(found)**

ME

That's right,

A?M?N?E?S?I?A?

I've got it.

CAN'T

R

E

M

E

M

B

E

R

a thing.

They said they found me

w_a_n_d_e_r_i_n_g

**[alone]**

They put up

_#pictures#_

of my

*face*

but

n_/_o_/_b_/_o_/_d_/_y_/_c_/_a_/_l_/_l_/_e_/_d

to

**{claim}**

me.

I've been

here

a

-l-o-n-g-t-i-m-e-

now.

I don't remember

MUCH

**(ihadafamily)**

"I think"

and

there was a

_~girl~_

I want to

F

I

N

D

H

E

R

**but**

I can't leave

here.

**|under age|**

h^o^m^e^l^e^s^s

_alone._

They won't let me go...

I knew her once

**b**_e__**F**_**o**R_e_

but she

_~slipped~_

_a_w_a_y_

from me.

**Now,**

all I can

=remember=

is the letter

**R**

_(imissher)_

but

there's nothing

I

can do...

I don't want to be

.a.l.o.n.e.

...

...

...

there's a

_~girl~_

here.

She's

**+nice+**

and

_*pretty*_

and

she has the most

**!AMAZING!**

kA_**e**i_**d**o**S**_**c**o_pE_ **e**Y_e**_s_**

{Maybe}

I should go

T

A

L

K

to her...

**(maybehernamestartswithR)**

...

...

...

So,

as it turns out,

her name doesn't start with a

**R**

but

as it turns out,

t.h.a.t.s.o.k.a.y.w.i.t.h.m.e...

**(imsorryR)**


	4. Piper

**Author's Note: Really? Not one review for those chapters? Dang... tough crowd. - Aqua.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Piper Mclean.

and I don't deserve to be

**here.**

This place is for

!**_c_**R_**_a_**Z**y!**

people.

And

I'm not

**{CRAZY}**

I just like to

T

A

K

E

things.

(**little**)

things.

Like that

_+brandspankin'new+_

®BMW®

I only did it to get

_*Daddy's*_

**!ATTENTION!**

I didn't have to worry about

**J.A.I.L.T.I.M.E.**

_$Daddy's money$_

always made the charges

D

R

O

P

But this time,

I got the

media's

**!ATTENTION!**

That's when

_it_

started.

The

-t-a-b-l-o-i-d-s-

"FAMOUS ACTOR'S DAUGHTER DRIVES OF THE DEEP END"

They thought they were clever.

"MCLEAN OR MC_LAME?_ EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS TELL ALL!"

I never asked for this.

"PIPER MCLEAN ARRESTED FOR DRUNK DRIVING"

It was all _lies._

"TRISTAN'S DAUGHTER A DRUGGIE? PIPER ARRESTED FOR COCAINE ADDICTION"

I didn't mind

_a_t_f_i_r_s_t_

I could

_easily_

prove they were

**wrong.**

But then,

_it_

happened.

"MCLEAN: 16 AND PREGNANT? PIPER SPOTTED SPORTING BABY BUMP"

I was never pregnant,

and I was never

**(((FAT)))**

but those words

**|hurt|**

_especially_

when the

media

learned I wasn't pregnant.

That's when the insults started.

"COW"

After the first one,

I locked myself in the bathroom

**(andIthrewupmydinner)**

That's

when I sold myself to the

_m_**O**n_s**T**_**e**R**s**

called

^a^n^o^r^e^x^i^a^

and

**BULIMIA**

**(And they've had me in their grip ever since)**

They kept going for a while.

"BLIMP"

"WHALE"

But after another while,

.t.h.e.y.s.t.o.p.p.e.d.

and they

_changed._

Reporters complimented my new

{figure}

Paparazzi told me I was

_*beautiful*_

I auditioned for a part in a movie and

I got it.

**(Daddydidn'tlikeit)**

I went to interviews and award shows and exclusive parties

And when they asked how I'd gotten so thin,

**«I lied»**

and said I was trying a new weight loss program.

They bought it.

**(ButDaddydidn't)**

He caught me one day.

By then,

I weighed under 80 pounds.

And I wound up

**here.**

Now, I can't help but

?w?o?n?d?e?r?

what the

media

.t.h.i.n.k.s.


	5. Frank

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! A guest made a really good point in a review. I had been meaning to discuss it, but it slipped my mind.**

**Just wanted to let you know that I understand that not all people with eating disorders are doing it for attention. Piper's chapter was more focused on how obsessing on everyone's opinion about you can send your life downhill. The point was that a girl who grew obsessed with attention developed an eating disorder, not about how all people with eating disorders are obsessed with attention, because they're not. **

**And I am in no way supporting eating disorders or self harm. If you or someone you know is struggling with eating disorders, depression, or mental illness, the best thing to do is seek help. You're not alone.**

**- Aqua.**

* * *

I'm Frank Zhang.

At least, I

_'think'_

I am right now.

I have something called

**-Dissociative Personality Disorder-**

or

{[(Multiple Personality Disorder)]}

I guess it makes

.s.e.n.s.e.

after all,

?w?h?y?

would anyone want to be

**ME**

when there are so

_/many/many/**many**/many/many/_

/people\

more

_i_**nT**e_R_E**s**ti**_n_G**

than me?

Frank Zhang

is a

**disappointment**

That's why his

'dad'

didn't bother to stick around.

He's

**cLUMSY**

_[unattractive]_

=dumb=

and

_b_o_r_i_n_g_

No wonder his

'mom'

chose the army over him.

**(Dyingwasn'tpartoftheplan)**

Now, his

'grandmother'

_(is his only living relative)_

She doesn't even

L

I

K

E

H

I

M

-i-d-o-n-t-b-l-a-m-e-h-e-r-

So he chose to be

**{someone else}**

just for fun.

You know,

_~play pretend~_

but,

after a while,

**it wasn't pretend anymore.**

Now, he's

Vincent

(the/attractive/British/actor/teen/heart/throb)

and

Milo

(the/quirky/eccentric/genius/child/prodigy)

and

Angus

(the/tough/as/nails/take/no/prisoner/Irish/thug)

and even

Gladys

(the/hair/dresser/from/the/Bronx/with/an/attitude) 

**"because"**

^n^o^b^o^d^y^

*likes*

Frank Zhang.

...

...

...

...

...

I met a girl today.

She's

Hazel

(a/charismatic/bright/girl/with/gorgeous/golden/ey es)

and I

_'think'_

she likes

Frank Zhang...

M

A

Y

B

E

Frank Zhang

**(maybe I)**

will stick around

-f-o-r-h-e-r-


	6. Hazel

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Just thought I'd let you know that Leo's is going to be next. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO or HoO. **

**- Aqua.**

* * *

Hi. I'm Hazel Levesque,

and I don't

_~belong~_

**here.**

/I/d/o/n/t/c/a/r/e/

if you think I'm

**!C!R!A!Z!Y!**

but,

I'm from another time.

#1940's#

to be exact.

N

O

B

O

D

Y

believes me.

They said they found me

_s_t_u_m_b_l_i_n_g_

around town,

_(mumbling) _

_n_**O**n_s_**e**_**N**__s_E

"they said i needed to be medicated"

When they asked me about my

+family+

I told them

**I didn't have one.**

I thought I was right.

_(mymomdiedrightinfrontofme)_

**{i-don't-know-where-my-dad-is}**

[i_don't_have_any_relatives]

**^WRONG^**

because when I came

**here,**

I found Nico.

he's my brother

**but**

^h^e^d^o^e^s^n^t^k^n^o^w^i^t^

we have the same dad

_i don't know how i know_

_b_u_t_i_d_o_

i guess that makes me sound even

**=crazier=**

_huh?_

They say I'm

**~delusional~**

but,

I know I'm right.

I can't explain

?h?o?w?

but I'm not from

**here.**

I wish they'd let me

-l-e-a-v-e-

so I could finally

be with my mom again

**(theytookawaymyrazoragain)**

It's not all bad, though.

_[There's a really cute guy here named Frank]_

I have a brother now.

Plus, I've met a lot of people.

**Percy+Annabeth+Jason+Piper+Frank+Leo+Nico+Rachel**

Maybe I do have a

.f.a.m.i.l.y.


	7. Leo

The name's Leo.

Leo Valdez.

Wassup?

I guess I'm the

_#funny#_

one around

**here.**

Always cracking those

_j_0**k**_e_**s**!

Always grinning that

{GRIN}

**(HAHAHA)**

Nobody

**here**

really knows why I'm

**here.**

They just think I like

_~fire~_

If by like, you mean

**(completely/obsessed/utterly/fascinated/terrified/ enthralled)**

then yes, I

'like'

_~fire~_

It wasn't always such a big

**[PROBLEM]**

I just liked to

_w_a_t_c_h_

the flames.

Their

_{mesmerizing}_

**'dance'**

of

+life+

and

**.d.e.a.t.h.**

But then I realized,

I liked to watch the flames

-B-U-R-N-

So I burnt things.

[Paper]

_*grass*_

**myself.**

(i/love/to/hold/the/lighter/under/my/finger)

**Charred flesh**

didn't attract the attention of the

_"orphanage"_

so I was happy

^for^a^little^

But then,

**_m_y_s_k_i_n_**

wasn't enough.

It's not like I

|hurt|

anyone

_(besidesmyself)_

I just lit up an

**/abandoned\ **

shack.

_{it/was/all/alone/i/put/it/out/of/it's/misery/i/wi sh/someone/would/do/the/same/for/me}_

Property Damage

attracted the attention of the

_"orphanage"_

**$they had to pay a fine$**

How was I supposed to know somebody

**owned it?**

[theydidn'tactlikeittheyleftit}

Now I'm

**here.**

Because I

'like'

_~fire~_

It all seems like such a big

**JOKE**

(haha)

_butI'mnotlaughing_

**(fire-took-my-mom-away)**


	8. Nico

**Author's Note: Hi! This is the second-to-last chapter of Psych, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to start an actual fic based on these. Thanks to the two people who reviewed! Oh, and just a heads up, schizophrenia is mentioned in this chapter. I am not implying that people with schizophrenia are crazy, freaks, or anything. This is Nico's opinion about himself.**

**- Aqua.**

* * *

My name is Nico di Angelo.

I go by other things, too.

The spirits call me

**{Ghost King}**

The nurses call me

_-Schizophrenic-_

Most people call me

c**_R_**_a_Z**_y_**

I don't know

?h?o?w?

it started,

**but**

I can see ghosts.

I'm not

**!C!R!A!Z!Y!**

And I'm not

_[lying]_

either.

Why would I want

**!ATTENTION!**

There's no one to give me any.

_/dead/mother/dead/father/dead/sister/_

**(dead-dead-dead)**

_*Bianca*_

She used to call me

.B.r.o.t.h.e.r.

But now I'm

**here**

and

_~Hazel~_

calls me

.B.r.o.t.h.e.r.

_i_d_o_n_t_k_n_o_w_

If we're related or not,

**but,**

we have this

**_-c-o-n-n-e-c-t-i-o-n-_**

I can't explain.

I don't know

_w_h_y_

She'd want me for a

.B.r.o.t.h.e.r.

though.

Who'd want to be related to a

**#schizophrenic#**

_**f**_R**e**_a_K

?

The ghosts won't leave me

^a^l^o^n^e^

_Always there_

_Always watching_

_Always waiting_

They want me to

**+help them+**

but

_:how can I:_

when nobody believes me?

It keeps getting worse.

_[the meds aren't working]_

'Sometimes'

I wish I was

**dead**

_(at least I'd be with Bianca)_

If I were

**dead**

maybe I'd finally get some

_*peace*_

**{I'm coming, Bianca}**


	9. Rachel

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! The final chapter of Psych! It's really been a blast, I might do some more stuff like this in the future. And I will probably make this into a full-length fic. It probably won't be up for a while; I was out of state for the first week of school, and I'm still playing catch-up. Maybe Thanksgiving break will give me time to recover. But once my school work is under control, I will start the story. **

**Thanks to those who have favorited/followed, and left reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters.**

**- Aqua.**

* * *

I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare,

and I'm not crazy.

It all began a couple months ago.

I started

**^s^e^e^i^n^g^**

things.

**(**Greek symbols and letters**)**

**βοηθήστε με**

I didn't

_¿understand?_

**Δεν είμαι τρελός**

Nothing made sense.

I was

t**_Or_**m_E_**nT**E**_d_**

by

#strange dreams#

and

_{visions}_

**μια προφητεία**

And then one day,

I saw

_e_v_e_r_y_t_h_i_n_g_

_/Hellhounds/Furies/Chimeras/Gorgons/_

**MONSTERS**

(they-were-real)

_/Centaurs/Pegasi/Satyrs/Cyclops/Nymphs/_

They lived among us.

**{[(Hiding)]}**

in the

_~mist~_

I knew one thing for certain.

**The Greek gods were real.**

.t.h.e.y.w.e.r.e.l.i.v.i.n.g.

Foreign words came to me

_demigod-halfblood-godling_

?c?a?m?p?

**μαντείο**

I didn't know what to do.

I don't know

_WHY_

I'm

**here.**

(I/just/want/it/to/stop)

They all think I'm

**-d-e-l-u-s-i-o-n-a-l-**

They say my father's

H^I^G^H^

_expectations_

made me

**snap.**

|[toomuchpressure]|

I'm not so sure.

This is

**~r~e~a~l~**

and it's

_**terrifying**_

They're not helping me

**here.**

_:Medication:_

only goes so far.

**Δεν ξέρω τι να πιστέψω πια **

(idon'tknowwhattobeliveanymore)

Gods of Olympus,

_{if you're out there}_

**.h.e.l.p.m.e.**

* * *

**Author's Note: And that concludes Psych! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! Just a reminder that this is the last chance to leave reviews; please tell me what you thought. **

**(P.S. The Greek parts are translatable on Google Translate)**

**Thanks for reading! :) - Aqua.**


End file.
